An Invader Story
by Stormy Oton
Summary: bad at summarys you diside if this is good or not. ZAGR, DATR, GAMR, SkoodgeXOC, KeefXTenn, and A butt lode of OCXOC stuff planed. rated T for the future.
1. Chapter 1

It's been 5 years sent Zim came to Earth and 3 years sense he became an ex-invader. He founded out what he was really there to do, to die. The last time he contacted with his leaders he asked Dib and Gaz to listen in;

3 years ago at Zim's house;

Dib and Gaz are standing by the door. Gaz playing her new Game Slayer III, she turned the volume down and Dib is looking nerves

"You lied to me." Zim said angry head down with his eyes closed and arms crossed. "What?" red tallest said.

"You sent me hear to die."

"Ya, so?" purple tallest said. Dib's eyes widened and Gaz stopped playing her game.

Zim scuffed "You failed, so what are you going to do about it?" Zim said looking up.

"Nothing, you are a defective so we don't care what you do." red tallest said.

"Well then, there in nothing stopping me from quitting, is there?" Zim said with a smile, as if pleased, the transmission stopped. "You two can leave now." He said waking away.

"Zim wait, what just happened?" Dib said confused

"I'm no longer an invader, Dib. So you don't haft to worry, I won't try to conquer Earth anymore." Zim said still waking. He opened the entrances to his lad. "Gir come hear." no response, "Gir?"

"So what are you going to do now?" Dib said

Zim looked as Dib then at Gaz, she can't think of anything to say that was not an insult.

"I don't know."

"Who long have you known?" Dib asked.

Zim sighed "I don't now" he said very sad.

Dib looked at the floor thinking what he should do. He then waked over to the lad's entrances and entered the elevator, Gaz followed, Zim shrugged and entered as well. The elevator went down to the lad, Gir jumped onto Zim's leg screaming happily, Zim rolled his eyes. They exited the elevator, they talked for awhile and they became friends.

Zim is now one of the tallest kids in school. Him, along with Dib and Gaz are the smartest kids in school. His disguise has not change over the years though he das wear human cloche now, but the way he acted did, he das not talk much anymore except when Dib and Gaz are talking to him, and keeps to him self most of the time, except when Dib and Gaz are around, they have become very close over the years. Zim has at least one of them in all of his classes, so they talk a little before class starts, it's one of the only times he talks in school, but it's so quiet barley anyone can hear him. They are at Zim's house when ever they have free time, which is every day, Zim asked why out of curiosity, Dib said because there is nothing to do at there's. Zim did not complain simply because it was true and he did not haft to wear his descries as his house. They had the lad and Gir to entertain them there. They have fun watching Gir chase a red dot Dib's laser pointer makes, he brings it over every now and then.

One day at school Zim was getting his books from his locker, school has not started yet, as he hard a familiar voice.

"Master!" Zim looked over in the direction of the voice.

"Gir! What are you doing hear!" Zim screamed. Gir jumps onto Zim's leg. Some kids starred at him, it's been weeks since some of them had heard him talk. Dib and Gaz were down the hall when they heard Zim scream and start walking over, Gaz playing her Game Slayer V as always but turns it off as they walk over. Dib looks like he as for years, except he wears a dark gray overcoat that all most hits the floor with an anti Irken symbol on the back which Zim makes fun of him for, all in good fun though, and is also very tall. Gaz is wearing a black shirt with gray lines and red eyed Gir on the back, dark purple striped skirt now along with her skull necklace as always. Her hair now goes past her shoulders and she is still short. Standing next to Dib and Zim makes her look even shorter, she das not care. They all now she can still kick there ass if she wants to if they make fun of her height. One day Zim asked why she has Gir on her shirt, she hit him and said "Because I want to." Zim was oddly satisfied with at answer.

"W-why is Gir here?" Dib asked.

"Looks like Zim finally as a fan." Gaz mockingly said smiling.

Zim smiled pulling Gir of his leg, "He followed me."

"Again?" Dib said with a laugh.

"Yep." Zim said holding Gir by his antenna, he throw him at Gaz, "Catch."

"YAY!" Gir said fling toward Gaz.

Gaz dogged Gir, "Nice try Zim, better luck next time."

Zim shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "Can't blame me for tiring." Gaz smiles and hit him, Zim grunted, still smiling, Dib laughed.

Gir slides down the hall on his head "Aww, I wanted to give Gazzy a hug."

"Go home Gir, school will start soon" Zim said with a laugh.

"Okey doky ." Gir said. He jumped to his feet, walks over to the exit, opens it and walks away.

"Are you sure he knows his way home?" asked Dib

'Ya" Zim said grading his books, still smiling, "This is the 7th time he followed me. He is dumb but not that dumb." The three laughed. The bell ruing, school as started. They walked down the hall. They all had the same class 1st period, gym. The class was going to start when they walked in. Zim, Gaz, and Dib are at sitting on the bleachers talking as usual, changed into there gym clothes, the teacher walks in and the class starts.

After school they exit throw the main doors, it's raining. Zim has a grumpy look on his face. He pulls a green umbrella out of his backpack, Dib pulls out a black umbrella from his, and Gaz never brings one since all she has to do is stand between the two and the rain wont hit her. If the rain gets realty bad Zim just gives Gaz an extra umbrella he keeps in his PAK to keep her from getting wet. Zim and Dib walk down the stirs at the entrants as Gaz gets out her Game Slayer V when some one calls out.

"Zim! Dib! Wait!"

"The answer is still no." Dib said turning around, Zim said nothing and Gaz just looked at the kid. The kid runs into Zim pushing him down onto his face almost knocking off his wig, dropping his umbrella and backpack. The kid took three steps back with a very scared look in his face then hides behind Gaz, still standing in the doorway "S-sorry Zim" he said. Every one knows how much Zim Hated getting wet and with him being so strong no one dared to get him wet…or angry. Zim turns around and sits on the sidewalk. He rubs his face and gives the kid a vary anger look throw his fingers. The kid ducks his head behind Gaz, he knows that was the safest place for him to be right now, Gaz just gives an annoyed grunt. The rain did not make Zim's skin burn anymore, after all the years of living on earth the water just made his skin itchy which Zim finds very annoying.

"You ok Zim?" Did asked handing Zim his umbrella and giving him a boost up. Zim nodded. He graded his backpack and put it over his shoulder since wearing it normally is very unconformable because of his PAK.

"You know" Gaz saids "they wont join the basketball teem, so why do you keep asking?" the kid looked at her "Your starting to real annoy Zim and Dib." With that the kid walked back into the school.

"Gaz, you coming or what?" Dib asked as Zim looked up at the dark sky.

"Ya, ya, I'm coming" Gaz said running down the stirs and went in-between Zim and Dib so the rain wont hit her. He stated playing her Game Slayer V as they start to walk to Zim's house. When they get to Zim's street its poring rain. Gaz is no longer playing her game instead she is holding a purple umbrella, the extra one Zim carries around in his PAK. They see Zim's house.

"Finally!" Gaz yells. The three run to his house and enter.

Zim's house is now bigger in width, lance, and height, it now has three stories. Zim made it bigger the year he became an ex-invader. With Zim, Gir, minimoose, Skoodge, and his SIR unit, Sir, living there now and with Gaz and Dib there every day it was getting crowded so Zim made it bigger to fit every one.

The first floor is pretty much the same but the kitchen is bigger and has a dish washer, a large table and has no toilet. The living room is also bigger and has some chars, a bigger coach, a bigger TV along with a DVD player and a game station, a large book shelf with books, movies and games every one in the house likes, it's the new entrance to the lad, and stairs that lead to the second floor, and the attic.

"I'm drying my self of." Gaz said very annoyed walking up the stairs. The boys nodded.

"Bring down some towels for use wood you?" Dib asked

"Sure. Oh, Zim, hears your umbrella" Gaz said throwing it a Zim and walked up the stairs to the second floor. Zim catches the umbrella and puts it in his PAK. Dib sits on the coach next to Gir who is watching his anger monkey show with Sir and Zim sits on the floor in front of the TV and the two start to watching the show, not knowing why, as they wait for Gaz to come down with the towels.

^%*(%)^)#%&+%)$(' .. ')

sorry for the miss spells, I'm not that good at that ^.^ this story dus not have, what U call, a plot, or a very lose one, but it is a ZAGR, DATR, GAMR, SkoodgeXOC, KeefXTenn, and A butt lode of OCXOC stuff planed so if U wand to suggest something go ahead ^.^ I may just stike in in hear ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Gaz walks into the bathroom thinking 'I hope Zim did the laundry.'

The second floor has five rooms, a bathroom, a laundry room, and three guest rooms. Well more like one guest room since Dib and Gaz use the ether two. They practically live there now since they hate going home. They are even in the process of moving in, which their father das not like one bit. They father has had no power over what they do ever since the day he crossed the line by punching Zim and insulting Gaz and Dib for being friends with him the first and only time Mister Membrane met Zim, along with many other things that has built up over the years.

As Gaz walks down the stairs with the towels she sees Gir watching TV, Dib doing some homework, Zim looking out the window staring at the rain which is now a thunder storm, and Sir went of some were, most likely so find Skoodge.

"Worried about Tak?" Gaz asked throwing a towel on Dib's head. Zim just nods.

"What, Tak's coming back to day?" Dib said drying his hair.

"Yeah." Zim said still looking out the window.

Tak lives there now. Her room is underground on curs like Zim's and Skoodge's. Earth rain did not bother her anymore, like Zim, water only made her very itchy. And Mimi, well I think it's safe to say they that she and Gir are boyfriend and girlfriend. They even live Gir's room which is now there room and more has bluely purple eyes now since red is for when she is in duty mode.

As Zim looked out at the thunder storm his antennae started to drop but no one nudists.

Dib and Gaz herd a sound coming from the attic but Zim was too zoned out to hear it. A minuet lader Tak and Mimi came walking down the stairs with a bag of stuff.

"Hey guys, we brut souvenirs!" Tak said holding up the bag.

Tak is wearing a shirt that looks like the night sky with the moon the her right sleeve shoulder, Gir and Mimi holding hands on the front, and minimoose and Sir a sleep on the back, a black and white skirt, finger less gloves, the left one is black and the right one is white, and a heart shaped locket, which Dib bought her, that has a family picture in it. She is a little shorter then Zim now. Tak loves black and white now and her new family. Every one in the house she sees as her family, including Computer. Actually, every one, yes Computer too, thinks that way and they will do anything to protect it.

"MIMI! I missed you!" Gir said hugging Mimi.

Mimi hugged him back "I missed you too Gir! Come on, let's go play!"

"Not until he get's his souvenir Mimi." Tak said putting her hand in the bag and pulled out a stuffed animal then gave it to Gir. "Mimi picked it out for you."

"Thank you Mimi!" Mimi smiled then they went to there room.

Tak laughed "And Gaz…" Tak said giving her a very creepy doll "hear is yours." Gaz gladly accepted it. "For you Dib, I got you this." Tak gave him a relatively large book about strange happenings through out the universe.

"Yes! Thanks Tak!" Dib gave Tak a big hug. Just then Skoodge, Sir, and minimoose, who is on Skoodge's head for some reason, came up from the lad.

"There you guys are. Look, I brought souvenirs!" Tak said with a smile handing them there souvenir.

Tak handed Skoodge some new respites for space donut, space waffles, and space tacos.

Skoodge smiles "Thanks Tak, I'll start making some space tacos for every one." He gave Tak a hug then went into the kitchen to make the space tacos. Skoodge wears shirts with food on it or something to do with food. To day he is ironically wearing a brown T-shirt that saids 'Hand over the Tacos and no one gets hurt' with baggy blue sweat pants. He is shorter then Zim but taller then Gaz. His fat has been released with mussels do to all the ruff housing and racing He, Zim, and Dib do every day making all three very strong and high in endurance. Water also makes him very itchy.

"OK Sir.." Tak said giving him something that looks like a high tech gun "hear is yours." Sir smiles, hugs Tak, and then goes off to help Skoodge with the space tacos. Sir has the same glitches that Gir and Mimi das now, but rarely talks. He has dark orange eyes and loves guns, any and all tips.

"Now yours, Minimoose." Tak gave Minimoose, which is now on Tak's head, a chow toy. Minimoose gives a low pitched squeak in happiness then graded the toy with his mouth. Minimoose is still Minimoose but he has gotten a lot bigger. His antlers are twist the size, his body is three times the size, and his voice is deeper.

"Last but not least, Zim, hear is your souv-" Tak turns around to see Zim has not moved an inch since she arrived. Zim's antennae are flat agents his head, staring out at the storm. A big smile appears on Tak's face. She looks at Gaz who is smiling as well. Gaz walks over to Zim and waves her hand in front of his face.

"So?" Tak asks "Is he in LALA Land?"

"Yep." Gaz said with a laugh then Tak giggles with joy. LALA land is what the girls, I.E Tak, Gaz, and Mimi, affectingly call the state Zim goes into some times when he can not tell what is going on around him. Sound, touch, smell, all of which das not register to Zim at all. The girls can do anything they want to him, which they do. The girls have dun every thing from putting makeup on him to painting him orange and even putting big pink bows on his antennae. Thankfully for Zim if they move him around too much Zim comes back to reality, but they can move his antennae as much as they want.

Tak takes Zim's souvenir from the bag and stands behind Zim and Gaz joins her. Tak has a small black velvet like bag in her hands, she opens it and Gaz gasps with a really big smile on her face at what she sees. Gaz takes Minimoose from Tak's head and putts him in-between them making him float then.

"OK Minimoose, stay right there OK?" Tak said.

"Squeak." Minimoose said, which meant 'OK.' Dib just watches them in curiosity.

"Alright Tak, you take the left antenna and I'll take the right." Gaz said. Tak nods as Gaz empties the bag's contents on to Minimoose.

What comes out of the bag is what seems like two silver colored loops, two green stars with two pearl like balls attached to each of them by small chains at the bottom points, and two copper colored chains with a skull at the ends of them, they are attached to golden colored chains that has a black sphere at the ends of them.

Tak and Gaz each grads one of the silver colored loops then gently pulls down Zim's antennae so they don't hurt him and to have a better look at them. On Zim's antennae you can see three small holes at the top of each, there are perused and the items in the bag are earrings. Gaz putts the loop she grabbed through the middle perusing on Zim's right antennae and Tak putts here's through the bottom perusing in Zim's left antennae and suckers them. They then grad the star earrings, Gaz putts it through the bottom perusing in Zim's right antennae and Tak putts here's through the middle perusing through Zim's left antennae, then suckers them, the star earrings are facing outwards of cores. They then grad the final two earrings and putts them through the top perusings. By this time Dib is standing behind them watching. As Gaz and Tak are suckering the final two earrings they hear Zim speak.

"Ahh… what are you two doing?" Zim asks with a worried voice.

"You'll see Zim, you'll see." Gaz said with a smile and Tak giggles. Dib can see Zim's eyes go wide in the windows reflection as Zim lets out a wine.

#$%$#&*&(*%%^&*(

CAN SOME ONE DRAW ZIM WITH EARRINGS PLEAS! *pupy dog eyes* pleas? *stares in to soul*

sorry for the miss spells, I'm not that good at that ^.^ this story dus not have, what U call, a plot, or a very lose one, but it is a ZAGR, DATR, GAMR, SkoodgeXOC, KeefXTenn, and A butt lode of OCXOC stuff planed so if U wand to suggest something go ahead ^.^ I may just stike in in hear ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Tak and Gaz let go of Zim antennae and they shot up and he felt the earrings on this antennae and thaw them in the windows reflection. Zim made a face then pulled his antennae so he can get a better look at them.

"Well Zim?" Gaz asked

"Do you like them?" Tak asked. Zim smiles and tell goes of his antennae. "Yes! He likes them!" Tak screams and high-fives Gaz.

"Come on and let's see if Skoodge and Sir is dun with the food." Gaz said

"OK, I am getting hungry." Tak said and with that Gaz, Tak, and Minimoose kitchen to see if Skoodge and Sir are dun cooking.

"It has been awhile since you wore earrings, how dues it fell?" Dib said leaning agenst the wall by the window.

"Fine." Is all Zim said.

"Why did you purest them anyway? I mean, you have barley worn any since you got your antennae purest, like what, 1 and a haft years ago? What is with that?"

"I can never find any I like."

"Hehe, well the makes since, since the last time you wore earrings you looked like a girl." Zim rolled his eyes with a smile and gave Dib a friendly punch in the shoulder, Dib just laughed.

"Space tacos are dun!" Skoodge said from the kitchen.

"Finally." Dib hared Zim mumble happily. As the two walk in to the kitchen the two can hear Gir and Mimi coming up the lad elevator. 30 sec. leader the happy couple walks in to the kitchen and toke there seats at the table. They all take turns getting there soft shell space taco, after that they sit at random parts of the kitchen. Zim is leaning agenst a wall, Tak and Gaz are sitting at the table, Minimoose is on top of it, Dib is sitting on the counter, Skoodge is sitting on the floor agenst the wall by the refrigerator with Sir sitting next to him, and Gir and Mimi are sitting in the middle of the floor, all eating they tacos talking about random stuff.

After a half an hour they have finished of all the food they migrated to the living room. Dib is sitting agenst the wall by the door, Gaz and Tak are sitting on the couch with the S.I.R units sitting on the head rest, Skoodge is sitting on one of the charts with Minimoose on his lap, and Zim is sitting on the stairs. Their topic of conversation is on the dork fish (dork fish Bill Engvall Google it ^.^) when some one bursts through the door and slams it shut. As soon as the intruder did some one started pounding and tiring to open the door. Many very loud and very angry voices come from the other side of the door. The intruder has long hair that looks like some set it on fire, blue fire like eyes, wearing a long green shirt with pics of leaves, baggy gray sweet pants, holding a very big savanna monitor, they were soaked do to the rain and looks very scared. Dib, Skoodge, and Zim got up and walked to the door.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I-I-I did no m-mean t-" the girl gets cut of by Zim.

"Step aside, we will handle this." Zim's voice was dead serous and a little angry. Dib gently pushed her away from the door and in to Tak's arms and tolled them to get clear. Skoodge swung the door open and Zim punched the first guy he sow and Dib and Skoodge followed soot. The thugs retreated after awhile but threatened to come back. Dib, Skoodge, and Zim walk into the house and get towels thrown onto them to dry off, barely a scratch on them.

"She OK?" Skoodge asks as Zim went upstairs. The girl and her pet savanna monitor are sitting on the couch rapped up in a towel. Tak and Gaz are sitting next to her

"Yeah, just a little scared." Gaz said

"Why wore you out so late? It's 9:57, come on, we should get you home." Dib said

"But…I" the girl said

"You what?" Tak asked sweetly

"I don't….have a home." The girl said sadly. Every was stunned and speechless

"Well then…..umm..uh..." Dib said

"You can live hear if you want." Zim said walking down the stairs

"Really! You hear that Noodle! We have a home! " the girl said happily hugging her pet savanna monitor named Noodle.

"Are you sure Zim." Tak asks

"Yeah, she dus not care we are aliens as far as I can tell. I just checked the guest room, it just needs some paint and personal touches."

"I'm fine with it, what about you guys?" Gaz said every one nodded "OK then, hey what is your name?" Gaz asked to the girl

"Oh, it's Lanoala, Lan for short. And this is Noodle, savanna monitor. She is very sweet, say hi Noodle" Lan said Noodle hissed happily.

"It's getting late, we should do the rest of the introductions tomorrow." Dib said with a yawn and every one agreed and went to bed. Lan and Noodle slept soundly in their new bed at their new home. In the morning The two were introduced to every one even Computer and the minions. As the weeks pass The two are shown the lad and are tout Irken. Minimoose and Noodle become boyfriend and girlfriend, and Lan, Skoodge, Tak, Gaz, Zim, and Dib made a band called 'We Alien Outcasts' and will soon take part in battle of the bands, Zim is on bass guitar, Dib is on keyboard, Skoodge is on drums, and Tak, Gaz, And Lan song. Len and Noodle are now a part of the family.

Some were in space

"Man I am sooooooo bored!" Purple said

"I KNOW! That is the tenth you said it!" Red roared

"I have an idea."

"What is it Purple?"

"Let's call Zim!"

"WHAT! Are you insane!"

"Well there is nothing ells to do."

Red sighed "Fine, let's call Zim." He hissed out.

"Cool, mmmm donut" Purple said eating a donut. They called Zim, when the call went through the first thing they hear is music, Zim's band is rehearsing. Red and Purple look at each other.

"I must admit, it's a good beat." Purple said with a smile

Red nodded "Yes, it is." There attention turns back to the screen when they start to hear singing.

Tak- hey now hear we stand together

Gaz- oh ya we well be hear forever

Lan- yes uh-hu we are eternally family

Tak-you say we are freaks

Gaz- you say we will not last

Lan-you say we are far too different

Dib, Skoodge, and Zim- Shows you what you know.

Tak, Gaz, and Lay- We are family, standing hear together, and will by forever, eternally. We are a loving family .We stand tall through thick and thin. We are there for each other no mater what they do.

Tak- hear and now for ever and for every

Gaz- we fight for the others with all our mite

Lay- and will heal your heart when it brakes

Tak- you may say that we can't possibly have this much love for each other

Gaz- you may think that we will drift apart some day in the future

Lan- you may believe that we will not last and fall apart

Dib, Zim, and Skoodge- Well they have something to say too that.

Tak, Gaz, and Lan- This sisterhood is stronger then you think. We may come from different worlds but we are as sisters. We stand tall for the others with this sisterly love. We will be together, forever, as one. This family is one in a million. And with our brothers by our side there is nothing we would fear.

Dib- ya now hear we stand together

Zim- hey ya we well be hear forever

Skoodge- oh yes we are eternally family

Dib-you say we are crazy

Zim- you say we will fall apart

Skoodge-you say we are way too different

Tak, Gaz, and Lan- Shows you what you know.

Dib, Skoodge, and Zim- We are family, standing hear together, and will by forever, eternally. We are a loving family .We stand tall through thick and thin. We are there for each other no mater what they do.

Dib- we stand hear, now, and always

Zim- we will fight for each other

Skoodge – and pick you up when you fall

Dib- you may say that this much love is not normal

Zim- you may think that we will fall through the crakes

Skoodge - you may believe that we will cut all ties and lose all contact

Tak, Gaz, and Lan- We they have something to say too that.

Dib, Zim, and Skoodge- This brother hood is stronger then you think. We may come from different worlds but we are as brothers. We stand tall for the others with this brotherly love. We will be together, forever, as one. This family is one in a million. And with our sisters by our side, there is nothing we would hide.

All- This family bond can not be broken. This family is one in a million. As we walk down the street they can see we are family. Birds of a feather, we flack together. Together we; stand taller then a skyscraper, can defeat any foe, clime any mountain, and can be a family that is one in a million.

Tak, Gaz, and Lan- One in a million

Dib, Skoodge, and Zim- One in a million

All- This Family is one in a million

During the song The Tallests oddly start to dance a little and some of the guards taped their foot to the beat. When the song ends they all clap loudly making the 'We Alien Outcasts' band jump.

"What the!" Dib yelled

"AAAHHHH!" Skoodge jumped so much he fell off his char making the gang brake out in laughter including Skoodge.

"Good, very good! That was great!" Purple said

"Yes, yes it was." Red said

Gaz still laughing managed to say "Thanks, Zim rout it."

"He worked real hard on it! Who are you?" Lan asked

"They are The Tallests, the leaders of our people.." Tak said since Dib, Skoodge, and Zim are laughing too hard to say anything "...what, why in the world did you call us?"

Red sighted "Well, We have nothing to do and Purple suggested calling Zim. We though Zim would entertain us but I did not expect this."

"Yeah!" Purple started a little too hyper "But I really like that song! What is it called?"

"Well we are thinking about calling it 'One in a million Family' but we are not sure." Gaz said over the laughter of the boys, which is now making the girls mad.

"THAT. IS. IT! What in the world are yo-" Tak stopped mid sentence when she sow what the boys are laughing about, then burst out laughing herself. Gaz and Lan looked, sow it, and then laughed so hard they can't breath. Red and Purple got curious and looked around then sow what every one is laughing about. Red chuckled and Purple doubled over in laughter. Computer is laughing his head off, if he had one. Minimoose is died neon pink with a rainbow assortment of bows and ribbons tied to his antlers, flying around the drums with the drum ticks in his mouth making them look like fangs and has a stupid grin on his face. Gir is sitting on his back using his antlers as a sling shot flinging green, orange, purple, red, blue, and yellow died rudder pigs everywhere singing Old Mike Donald Had A Farm, wearing a straw hat he got who knows were. After awhile Minimoose flow off up stairs and every one calmed down.

"Soooo….that happened." Computer said haft laughing. Computer's A.I. has been updated several times so he now has a full array of emotions and has become protective of his family especially his younger, robotic, brothers and sisters as in Minimoose, Gir, Sir, Lir, Noodle (she is like Minimoose now I.E. haft robot haft lizard), Mimi, Riri, and Gigi. Who are Lir, Riri, and Gigi you ask? Well Lir is Dib's SIR unit, Riri is Gaz's SIR unit, and Gigi is Lan's SIR unit. Zim got paranoid after the thug attack on Lan so he decided to make them to protect his human side the family.

Lir has little gray eyes, is very mellow, likes weird things, and loves going with Dib on his paranormal expeditions. Riri has purplish black eyes, a happy-dark personality, likes destruction and nature, and has a habit of stealing Gaz's Game Slave and playing it. Gigi has bright yellow eyes, is down to earth( unlike Lan), loves painting/drawing, and cares around a first aid kit just in case.

"Well that was unexpected." Dib said trying so come down

Purple is sill laughing a little "See Red, I tolled you that Zim will entertain us."

"Yes, quit." Red said smiling

"Hey! Can you play another song for us?" Purple said very exited.

"Sure, but what song are we going to play?" Tak said riding her chin

"We have that covered girls." Dib says adjusting his keyboard "There is a song we have been working on for some time now"

"It's not quiet finished yet but..." Skoodge says grading his drum sticks off the floor

"Time for its daybeow" ( - how the hell in that spelled?) Zim said toning his guitar

"Let's hear it!" Len said. The boys nodded and started to play. The ton is between rock and country, up bet, and some what fast.

Dib- Ya say….we must obey….the rules.

Skoodge- I say….you must be….crazy

Dib- Well we are the younger generation and we say your rules suck

Skoodge- It keeps me from being me so I lash out

Dib- You say we must obey but we are kids and it's our job to disobey

Skoodge- And we are judged for what we say, act, do so what do you expect

Dib and Skoodge- We act the way we act 'cause your rules suppress our minds, bodies, souls. Don't you think we have enough problems growing up with out you getting us all worked up?

All- social status

Zim- Air head, spaz, gothic, nerd, jock, prep, emo, freak, cheer leader, out cast, to just name a few. All labels we have to deal with so why can't you give you a brake? We are just kids and we have had enough.

All- So it's time for us to stand up, speck out and dance to the beat. There is nothing you can do so it's time for you to sit back and watch us party hard and be our selves. We have had enough of you stupid rules so I think it's time to write our own!

*Skoodge has a 4 sec. solo*

Tonight the rules don't mater, nor dues the social ladder. We'll party all night lone, and sing to this awesome song. Time to yell out loud, and dance to the sweet, sweet sound. We sing from the heart, so let the party start!

The song stops and everyone stares.

"That is all we have so far, sorry." Dib says shrugging

"Cooooool! I like-y the song-y!" Len screamed holding a big haft empty can of Monster, which Tak promptly takes away casing Len to wine with puppy bog eyes. "Waaa."

"No more caffeine for you, missy" Tak said in a stern voice

Zim looks at Red and Purple who has a weird look on there faces, Zim sighs "The song is about Earth, or more spastically the USA government rules and the kid's, or smeet's, rowel to challenge them, at least it's suppose to. It's how things work in the US, which is were we live, in cases you ware wondering."

"Ooooh." Red and Purple said at the same time.

"Weird." Purple said

"Eh, troth be tolled I think we are doomed no mater what." Gaz chipped in

"Me too, Like I always say 'to a degree we are all screwed, one way or another it happens, just got to rowel with is'." Zim said in an 'I don't care' voice taking out a peas of gum then chewed it.

Red and Purple stared at Zim for a little bit before Red talked "You...ah...realy comed down haven't you?" Zim blew a bubble and it made a loud pop. He was about to answer but Purple interrupted.

"What on Irk is on your antennae?" Red looked at Zim's antennae and his eyes went a little wide and Zim blew another bubble.

"Seriously? You just sow that Zim is wearing earrings?" Dib said with a laugh

"Well…ah…" Purple said rubbing the back of his head "I was distracted." Red just nodded in agreement.

"Oh? By what?" Skoodge said holding the Monster can out of Lan's reach as she tried to jump for it.

"Well we kind of have another resin for calling." Purple said nervously

"We have found mates." Red said

"And we figured that Skoodge would be living with Zim."

"So? Get to the point already." Gaz is getting angry

Red sighed "There names are Zzill and Soode."

"MY SISTER?" Zim and Skoodge yelled at the same time.

#%&%&%(^)W)

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :3 can Uz help me with song 2 pleas? ^.^

sorry for the miss spells, I'm not that good at that ^.^ this story dus not have, what U call, a plot, or a very lose one, but it is a ZAGR, DATR, GAMR, SkoodgeXOC, KeefXTenn, and A butt lode of OCXOC stuff planed so if U wand to suggest something go ahead ^.^ I may just stike in in hear ^.^


End file.
